Stairway to Heaven 天國的階梯
by dayjuana
Summary: It was an accident. It was never supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to be in love. [under construction] 3
1. I C H I : memories 記憶

**Fore notes: **I have total desire to rewrite Stairway to Heaven because when I read back, it was horrible! So now I add more twists so I could slowly work my way across the little bumps and knots. Your favorite stories wrapped all in one package. Tsuru means 'crane' in Japanese and Himene means 'princess + sound'.  
**Disclaimer:** Plot loosely based of Cheonkukui Gyedan aka Stairway to Heaven /slash/ Paradise. Characters based off of CLAMP's CCS group, personalities a bit (she's lieing) changed, all OC's belong to Liberty's Lie. **  
Plot/Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura, the heiress to the throne has a best friend she simply adores, Li Syaoran, future heir to Li clan. You never see Sakura out somewhere without clinging to the arm of Syaoran. Syaoran loves to be around Sakura, as protective as an older brother and perhaps, something even more. At the age of eight, he departed for boarding school to America, still unaware of his feelings as she was. At the age of twelve, her mother died in a car crash, her father wedded a new woman when she was thirteen until months later, her father died as well. Treating Sakura as Cinderella, she never saw they light of day, but somehow, she was still Miss. Popular that her step-sister, Tsuru, envied. Age fourteen, Syaoran came back from America and bam, Tsuru plotted behind their backs, more and more jealous of what Sakura owned… Then, it happened.

Loosing her memories, Sakura was taken in by couple in wish for a child but could not have one. Treating as Sakura as their own, they named her Himene. Himene turned out to be a smart girl and enrolled Hibari High. So smart they classified her as 'nerd'. Then he came into the picture. The wonderful, handsome, perfect Li Syaoran, in his arms the spoiled future queen of Japan Tsuru. The green eyed 'nerd' caught his eye though, two star crossed lovers. Will they be a pair of larks or shall Tsuru take Syaoran under her crane wings? Oh, wait, a big question mark was slapped in Syaoran's face, 'Is Himene Sakura?" One more thing, Himene is blind.  
**Side Note:** Datenshi here, me and Liberty's Lie are getting together and writing the stories. Ideas copyright me, OC's are hers. Next time you see any stories that are more, fancier styled then Liberty's then I designed the idea and plot. Ja ne for now!

**S T A I R W A Y¤T O¤H E A V E N**  
天國的階梯  
Normal Disclaimer Applies  
_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.  
- Helena: A Midsummer Night's Dream  
_C **H** A **P** T **E** R **O** N **E**

A perfect pair they called her and him, ascended from heaven to each other on white wings made only for angels, they were angels themselves they even say, love a torn angels that was. They loved each other but fate just had to toy with their emotions, pulling them apart from each other.

The beautiful heiress to a royal position, the handsome heir to the noblest clan, two childhood playmates and schoolmates, best friends. And now shall our tale be told, in the setting of Tokyo, Japan...

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

"But I'm scared Syaoran!" A six year old girl clung onto the sleeve of a boy around the same age, burying her face into the side of his arm. "But it's just a spider Sa-ku-ra!" Syaoran stretched the syllables of her name.

Sakura started to wail in fright as he took her into his arms, stroking her feather-light hair and telling her to calm down. They were playing around the palace garden again, among the million kinds of flowers and fragrances.

She stopped crying and looked up under her tear stains with a weak smile, "I don't know what I could do without you Syaoran, and you are my best friend." Sakura reached out and pulled the taller boy to her level then kissed him on the cheek.

As a best friend, it was nothing really, but as a boy with this close (pfft!) with a girl, he turned bright red. The girl resumed clinging onto his arm with a grin on her face. "Best friends forever, and ever…" She yawned and curled up next to him while they were sitting on a bench, watching the clouds and world go by…

She lay her head on his lap like a cushion while the two fell asleep in the calm summertime, cherishing that special bond together that stayed from now to forever.

That was the first deep memory.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

A soft giggle erupted through the hallway, girls clustered around him and fawned over him, he paided no notice. He just wanted to some and get her and be on with his life.

Silently, a girl walked among another group of girls, her short auburn hair tied into two small pigtails on her hair, letting more of her hair run stray and framing her face. Her face, her face was what caught his eye: A pale face with light pink cheeks, almost like a porcelain doll with bright emeralds as eyes, her smile as dazzling as the stars above.

She ran out of the crowd that surrounded her and fought her way through the crowd that surrounded him. "SYAORAN-KUN! You came! You really came to see me!" Sakura flung her hands around his neck into a hug, making him blush.

The seven year old girl was holding her backpack to her chest and skipping happily in front of Syaoran, this was the last day of Sakura's boarding school and he did promise to come and pick her up.

"Where's your driver?" Sakura asked as they stepped outside, Syaoran just shook his head and smiled, "As a gentleman, I am going to walk you home."

Sakura turned to smile and hug him again, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you and thank you!" She grabbed his hand and started walking down the hill with him.

The sky started becoming darker and darker; a drop of rain landed on the rim of her nose, more drops started raining from the sky until it rained down onto the two faster and faster. "Oh, let's find somewhere to stay first!" Sakura yelled as they began to run, she forgot she was still clutching onto his hand.

Running, Sakura stumbled and both of them fell, him on top of her as the blushed furiously, their lips had barely touched, if they were to flinch they would tap against each other.

"O-Okay, please get up Sakura." Syaoran quickly stood up and held his hand out for her. Sakura took it and stood back up, staring at him, the two forgot that they were soaking wet and in the rain.

That was their second deep memory of each other.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

"But, but! You can't leave!" Sakura cried as she clung onto him at the airport, tears rolling off of her face at a rapid rate. "B-But I have to go Sakura…" Syaoran replied tenderly, seeming to try not to cry himself.

"Saku, honey, Syaoran has to leave now." Her mother pulled onto Sakura's sleeve and tore the young girl away from Syaoran. "Remember to call!" Sakura yelled as she waved vigorously at Syaoran.

The chocolate haired boy threw a teddy bear in mid-air as their parents pulled them apart; the brunette caught it and held it close to her chest, whispering one word, _Syaoran_. That was their last but most precious memory.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

"Hello Auntie." Sakura said softly, head dipped. This lady, her name Rei, had been in this house for less then a month and her father had already talked about proposal, what a disgrace to her mother's memory.

Behind Rei came a girl taller then Sakura with dark brown hair and a lock of pink hair in her void, black eyes. "Tsuru, this is Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, this is my daughter Tsuru." Rei said, almost gently. But Sakura cold tell that voice was a fake.

Her emerald eyes glanced up to meet those onyx black ones, "Welcome Sung-san." Sakura's voice was cold and emtionless. She stopped and glanced at Rei. "I'm going to be your mommy soon, and as soon as I am, I will be addressed as your mother."

Sakura looked up and gave a cold, hard glare and walked off. _How can father fall in love with such a deadly woman? I don't understand it… _She spread open a piece of paper with cherry blossoms printed on it and began to write.

She didn't tell Syaoran that Rei was going to make her life a living hell, she didn't write about how her father disrespected her mother, writing all of those things would only make him worry about her. Sakura didn't want Syaoran worrying over her.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

The smile on his face was wide and natural while his dark eyes as they scanned the latest letter from Sakura. "She's finally over the fact Kinomoto-san passed… It wouldn't be right if she cried."

Syaoran then picked up his fountain pen while he was swarmed by all the fan girls that he had. It was always like that, ever since he started school girls would swoon over him.

Folding his latest letter in a white envelope, he barely dodged his fan girls by five centimeters before he slipped the envelope into the mailbox. It was a tough job, but someone had to do it.

Syaoran slipped away into his dormitory, sitting cross-legged on his beg, chewing on the end of his fountain pen, thinking of what to write to Sakura.

After a few minutes, he sighed. Best not to tell her about the fan girls and how they were going to kill him, she would only worry.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

The wedding bells chimed as Sakura watched her father and new mother walk on the plush red carpet, pink rose petals were scattered on them while Tsuru danced happily in her blue dress.

Her father had that smile on his face, that smile he only gave to her mother. Had he forgotten about her already? Sakura turned her heel and began running.

No one noticed she was gone while she sat under a pear blossom tree. The beautiful white flowers bloomed in clusters. Her green eyes trailed and looked at the cherry blossom tree ahead… "Syaoran, when are you coming back? I can't manage without you…"

Then she broke into tears. After Nadeshiko had passed away, the palace was always quiet, no singing or laughter. Now Rei had moved it, the palace would no longer be a home for her, but a prison.

"What would Syaoran do?" Sakura asked herself as she wrapped her arms around her knees, twitching violently as she continued to weep silently.

A soft tap came onto her shoulder; through that blur of tears she saw the outline of two people in front of her. "Hime-sama, are you alright?" A girl's voice said, it was full of elegance and grace, lady-like in other words.

"Hime-sama, here." The other voice called out, a boy's voice, calm and serene but with a hint of firmness in it. He had put out a handkerchief for her.

**S** A **K** U **R** A S **P** O **V**

I reached out and lifted it off of his hand hesitantly. "Th-Thank you." I whispered in reply as I dabbed my eyes with the handkerchief. "Why are you not at the wedding party?" The girl asked me as they both crouched to my level.

With the tears out of my eyes, I finally saw how both of these two looked like. The girl had long, wavy violet-black hair and light gray-lavender eyes on pale skin. She was wearing Seijou School's uniform.

The boy on the other hand had blue-black hair and blue eyes that were like the midnight sky, covered with round glasses, too on pale skin. I wonder if they are siblings. The boy held out his hand for me and the girl smiled.

"Please stand up, you're getting yourself dirty." I took his hand and stood up, the girl turned and gave him a nod and a smile. "I forgot to introduce ourselves Hime-sama. I am Daidouji , Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo bowed at me.

The boy pushed his glasses up a bit and smiled at me too, but he knelt down and kissed my hand. I don't know how many shades of red I blushed but I felt red, hot blood flushing to my cheeks.

"This is a honor to meet you milady. I am Hiiragizawa Eriol." He brushed his pants and stood up, I was still blushing, "Ni-Nice to meet you both. Call me Sakura."

The two stared at me for a moment before chorusing, "Likewise." If I didn't know they were from different families, I would think they were twins.

"Hiiragizawa! Daidouji! Get the ball and finish the volleyball game!" A random kid yelled at them. Tomoyo bent down and tucked a white volleyball under her arm and Eriol was writing something down on a piece of paper.

Tomoyo leaned forward to whisper something into Eriol's ear, the two laughed slightly, "If you need anyone to talk to here's our person phone line. We do match-making, advice giving and all the things counselors do and more!" Tomoyo explained and Eriol smiled.

"And here's our website. Well, see you Sakura-chan; hope to hear from you real soon!" Before I knew it, the two had run off after they pressed the piece of paper into my hand.

Thinking about them, it reminded me about Syaoran and what we used to do, that just made me miss him more.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,,,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

After reading his latest letter, I have a fuzzy feeling in me. He's coming back on my birthday. I can't believe Syaoran's coming back…

It is Christmas and father is ill. Rei seems happy about the fact that father is ill… I don't know what to do…

**N** O **R** M **A** L **P** O **V**

Sakura closed the window and pulled the pink curtains over it, then closed her door and locked it before walking to her balcony, closing the glass door; she tied a rope onto one of the pillars on the balcony and slowly lowered the rope down before she climbed down herself.

Sighing contently, Sakura pulled a baseball cap over her long, braided hair. She smiled, she had looked in a mirror and she looked exactly like a boy.

Pulling a boy's jacket on her slim body, Sakura slipped pass the guards and began to run. Where? Tomoyo's house.

She began running through the streets, like a blur to the passing walkers until she reached a white mansion. Pressing the doorbell, a maid came and welcomed her in.

"Satoshi-san, welcome." The maid said politely as she bowed, Sakura smiled lightly and nodded her head, making way to Tomoyo's room. _Satoshi, another one of Tomoyo's brilliant ideas. _She thought to herself when the door creaked open.

Tomoyo let Sakura slip into the room as she grabbed the baseball cap off of her head. The long braids came tumbling down undone. "Sakura-chan! You are absolutely kawaii!"

"Ahem." Eriol coughed at the corner, standing up and giving a slight smile at the girls. "So do you get enough to eat at home? The palace seems full of chaos lately."

Sakura nodded and hugged herself. "Rei can't starve me, I'm older then Tsuru so naturally I'm the heiress to the throne. I officially still have more power then she does."

Tomoyo smiled and handed Sakura 'Syaoran' the bear. "Queen Don't could have threw him away if you hadn't come to us for help." Eriol chuckled as he read a magazine.

"If I hadn't run away that day I wouldn't have met you two." Sakura yanked the magazine out of Eriol's hand and started giggling. "That whore. She's out there again." Sakura shook her head at the pictures of Tsuru in the arms of countless guys.

Tomoyo looked outside; the sun was setting beyond the treetops. "You better get home Sakura, or else Queen Don't is going to suspect something." Eriol and Tomoyo both smiled as they helped her with her braids.

"I'll walk you home just in case, come on." Eriol said as Tomoyo bid them farewell at the front entrance, the two walked off. Once they arrived at the palace, Sakura took off her cap and the guards let her in. "Thank you Eriol."

She bowed at him and sprinted off while climbing the rope to her balcony. An ear piercing scream echoed in the halls. "The king has died!" The last thing Eriol heard was Sakura bursting into tears after the guards ushered him to leave.

C **H** A **P** T **E** R **O** N **E END **

Datenshi; That wasn't so bad Liberty, not bad at all, but plenty of grammar mistakes… Good thing I'm your beta reader.

Liberty (aka me); Shut up and think up ideas for the next chapter, that's what I pay you for right?

Datenshi; You don't pay me.

Okay, back to the readers, I am glad… -smiles- Glad that this chapter got like 200 hits. Well, that's all folks, see ya.


	2. N I : fiancées 婚約者

**S T A I R W A Y¤T O¤H E A V E N**  
天國的階梯  
Normal Disclaimer Applies  
_The one who makes you cry isn't worth your tears. The one who is worth your tears would never make you cry.  
-Anonymous  
_C **H** A **P** T **E** R **T **W **O**

Sakura eyes were swollen, not just from crying, but also from the lack of sleep. Since her father had passed away, she was forced to do maid's work because Rei had turned into the overall ruler, which meant ruler over her.

Gently wiping her eyes while she got rid of her tears, Sakura crawled into the attic that was now her room, pulling the gray blankets over her head, she sighed and started crying again, crying herself to sleep.

That night she had a dream, an odd dream where she saw blood, a lot of blood, and she saw Syaoran, standing around the pool of blood with a sad smile, holding a pink bear in one of his hands, mouthing one word, _Sakura_.

She jumped from her head in fright, shivering as she wiped the tear stains and cold sweat; her eyes quickly scanned over the place and grabbed a pink object. "The bear in my dream... It was this bear…"

Sakura cuddled the winged bear to her chest, and crawled off her bed, brushed her hair and changed into her school clothes before pulling a white box from the top of one of those shelves of the attic. Tucking the pink bear under layers of tissue paper, she put it back on the shelf, it looked seemingly untouched.

Sighing deeply, she ran downstairs and started making breakfast for her royal Majesty and her pampered Highness.

**-x-**

Hugs and kisses, which was what she received as she greeted them with her usual smiled. "My, you sure have grown into a beautiful girl!" Li Yelan cooed as she hugged her.

Those giggles she had heard since she was young were back again. "The better for Syaoran, you should see what ah si lou has grown up into, such a handsome boy." She remembered every bit of the Cantonese they spoke.

The Li's haven't changed a bit.

Meilin placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder with a smile, "Aren't you glad Syaoran's coming back?" Were the only words the ruby eyed girl had said during the whole reunion, she sounded weary and a bit too depressed.

Smiling broadly, Sakura looked at the sky, "Hai, I do wish to see him soon." Meilin gave a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before smiling and leaving; the other Li's followed shortly and left Sakura with her own thoughts.

Then, the world came crashing down the roof, literally.

Out of the cheery blossom tree above Sakura's head, came tumbling down was Little Miss Brat Tsuru, obviously spying on Her Royal Highness's orders again.

Sakura sighed as she lay flat on the floor with Tsuru sitting on top of her with no intention of getting off. "Who is this Syaoran person they were talking about?" Tsuru reached and fiddled with that single lock of hot pink hair.

"He was my best friend." Sakura said quietly, Tsuru was still sitting on her comfortably. "Do you have picture of him? I want to see what boyfriends you've had in the past." Her voice was demanding as she held out a hand for a photo of Syaoran.

Feebly shifting under Tsuru's weight, Sakura drew her wallet from her pocket and handed to Tsuru, her hand shaking. Tsuru then violently flipped it open and squealed. "Oh my god! He is so adorable, are you sure he was your boyfriend? You are way too ugly for him."

The truth was, Sakura was pretty, lovely, beautiful, and Tsuru was a bit on the plain side. Tsuru slowly drew the photo out and tucked it into her pocket, "I'll be keeping this if you don't mind."

Sakura whimpered as Tsuru stood up and walked away. She was afraid of the Princess of the Cranes.

**-x-**

Like a knight that just rescued his damsel in distress, he twirled her in his arms before giving her a firm hug while wiping tears of joy off her cheeks.

She hugged him, afraid he would let her go and she would never see him again while the world disappeared behind her.

"I-I m-missed you a lot S-Syaoran-k-kun." Sakura hiccupped as he let go of her, gazing fondly into his eyes, oh, those eyes, those alluring brown eyes.

Syaoran took her hand and bowed slightly before letting his lips brush against it, enjoying the reaction he got, of Sakura blushing bright pink, and asked, "Milady, how are you doing?"

Sakura giggled as she curtseyed, "Just fine." It was their little routine they had made up months before Syaoran had to leave.

A pair of black eyes burned at them, glaring in an unpleasant manner as Tsuru coughed rudely, diverting their attention to her.

Syaoran turned and bowed slightly at Tsuru, who smiled, but was not satisfied. Syaoran then took Sakura by the hand and whispered sweet little nothings into her ear.

Tsuru fumed as they walked out of the airport, she was sure she hated Sakura now, and was determined to destroy her perfect little life.

**-x-**

It was the day of Sakura's birthday; Syaoran had wanted some private time with Sakura when he invited her to celebrate her birthday at the Okinawa Islands. It was too good to be true that the Queen herself would say yes, the catch then? The two had to bring Tsuru along.

When they arrived, Tsuru had shot a glare at Sakura and Sakura knew the cue, even though Syaoran was her best friend.

Muttering something about wanting to go to the restroom, Sakura trotted off and left Tsuru and Syaoran alone, with a mischief glint in her eyes, Tsuru asked innocently, "Do you by any chance have a girlfriend Li-san?"

Her black eyes looked seductively at the fourteen year old that looked down and shook his head. "Aww, why not?" Tsuru purred gently as she stroked his chin, eyes looking, waiting for Sakura to come back and the right moment to shatter her dreams.

Right when Sakura came out of the restroom and looked up at Tsuru and Syaoran, Tsuru grabbed Syaoran and kissed him. And I could tell you, that hurt Sakura quite a bit.

Tsuru watched as Sakura ran away, and that was when she let go of Syaoran with a smirk on her face.

**x Syaoran x**

Sung-san just grabbed me and kissed me full on the lips, my reaction was to pull away, but her grip was firm as she snaked her hands up to my neck and pull me closer to her.

Then it came, hormones. Though feelings extremely guilty, I kissed her back closing my eyes and pressing my lips against hers. To speak the truth, she was a nice girl, but not necessarily my type.

She let go of me and looked almost innocent as she said something about impulses. I turned to look for Sakura, because while Sung-san was busy kissing me, I saw her running somewhere.

I left Sung-san by the Starbucks café and went looking for Sakura, but I couldn't find her, then I panicked. What is something had happened to her?

Walking around the corner of the street, I saw a crowd. Walking into the crowd I saw Sakura's purse, some of her shopping bags and a box neatly wrapped and tied with a green bow skittered on the road, covered with blood.

From then on, I was loss for words until I noticed a nametag hanging from the green bow; it was addressed to me in her neat little writing.

I had lost her, before I knew it, I, the player, started crying over a girl.

**x Normal x**

Being the big tough guy Syaoran was, he still managed to squeeze out a few tears, wait, no, not a few, he was pouring his eyes out while a few of his security guards, which apparently had followed him, had to drag him away.

During the first few days, Syaoran had shut himself in his room starving himself.

Mysteriously though, he stopped starving himself and seemed almost normal when a strange phone call came in, he servants had said the voice was "sweet but very mature, with a hint of playfulness."

Somehow, Syaoran lived on as if nothing happened, until…

**x Mrs. Nakamura x**

It was a warm sunny day so me and my husband, Mr. Nakamura, decided to take the car and drive around Okinawa.

We were driving as a girl jumped out of nowhere and into our path and Mr. Nakamura had hit her.

I stepped out of the car before anyone else did and said to the crowd, "Me and my husband started this, we will take the girl to the hospital."

The crowd murmured in agreement as Mr. Nakamura carried the girl into our car, and then we drove off.

I looked at the girl and wiped the blood off of her forehead as we drove her to the nearest hospital.

While taking her to the ER and being silent, the doctor came out and spoke to me because Mr. Nakamura fell asleep, saying, "I am sorry Mrs. Nakamura, but it seems like Nakamura-chan has lost her memory."

We had signed the girl down as Nakamura Himene, since we didn't know who she was and where she came from, we had to say something.

Perhaps, this girl can be our daughter.

**x Normal x** _Five months later_

"Here we are with the first person to win an all free scholarship to Hibari High, Ms. Nakamura Himene!" A reported said with a smile as he pointed his mike to a girl standing next to a middle aged man and woman.

The girl had brunette hair that barely grew back her mid-back, her eyes were of some unknown color because she kept her head down and the hoodie she was wearing was in her eyes. The man and woman behind her were beaming behind her.

"How does it feel being the first person to win a scholarship to Hibari High? How is it like being fifteen and being smarter then senior students?" The reporter asked, the girl kept her head low and said, "It's alright, I guess."

The television clicked off. Fifteen year old Li Syaoran was slumped on a chair and bored. In two minutes, his butler would tell him to go to school.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Syaoran stood up and walked down the large living room, passed Feimei's room and another dozen of rooms before running down the stairs and into the long black limo.

Staring out the window mindlessly, a bunch of new students sat there in front of the school, socializing with each other.

There was his gang that consists of two guys, his right and left hands, and there was his four girls waiting patiently at the door for his arrival. Maybe this day wasn't as bad as it seemed.

**x Sakura, now known as Himene x**

This was yet another of those boring, boring days I had to go through. Being blind, I couldn't make many friends at school because I was blind.

The teachers had told me that I was getting a sheepdog to guild me through the school grounds, I could have easily handled myself but no, they had to find someone.

I think they mentioned her name was Daidouji Tomoyo, it sounded like some snobby rich kid's name that flunked in her grades so she needed to help me.

I made my way pass students, how? Instinct. Someone tapped on my shoulder, I spun around quickly.

As usual, I was met by a voice, an elegant and graceful voice that I vaguely remember, but can't seem to put my finger on it.

"Excuse me, you are Nakamura Himene right? Konnichiwa Nakamura-san, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo, feel free to call me Tomoyo, I will be your sheepdog." She said to me, I knew she was because I could feel her looking at me.

She took my hand, and we were off.

**x Normal x **

Himene followed Tomoyo as Tomoyo dragged her into the school grounds. "Our school is organized like a deck of cards," She began, "The highest ranking begins with the Black Joker, Li Syaoran, heir to Li Clan, mess with him, and you're dead meat. Next comes his fiancée, the Red Joker, Sung Tsuru, she is also the heiress to Japan's throne, mess with her, you're never going to see the light of day."

"Then there are the Aces, the Spade and the Club is Li-san's, that is Tsuyoshi and Takashi, the Diamond and the Heart is Sung-san's, which is Naoko and Chiharu."

"Following closely are the Four Kings and Queens, which are like boyfriends and girlfriends to the two jokers, the current kings are: Takuya, Tori, Tatsu and Tora. The current queens are: Kaguya, Kagome, Kyoka and Kanae."

"Then it is the Jesters, which is the guards. Then it is the tens, jocks, nines, cheerleaders, eights, air guitar people, sevens, skaters, sixes, brainiacs, five and below are geeks, nerds, and loners."

Himene nodded and followed our dear Tomoyo through the school grounds, explaining all sorts of things, how this school worked, how the clichés work, and most importantly, how to avoid trouble with the Two Jokers.

"The Two Jokers are cards that can change anything and everything that happens in the game, that's why we call Li-san and Sung-san the Jokers, in the flicker of an eye; you can change from one of the Aces to a loner." Tomoyo took a breath from talking and continued.

"They determine your future too; one order and you won't have a job in the future." Tomoyo finished before taking a very, very good look at Himene, and then screamed.

Pointing at Himene's clothing that consist of a hat, which had her hair neatly tucked in, a comfortable but hideously colored jacket, which was bright yellow, and a pair of worn out jeans.

"What's wrong?" Himene asked with a what-ever kind of tone, Tomoyo replied shakily, "You need a wardrobe change, Nakamura-san."

Rolling her eyes, Himene snapped, "Do whatever you want" Tomoyo squealed and dragged her over to her private studio, which was drama class.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, on the other side of school, Syaoran was doing what he always did at school, checking out the girls with his pals, Yamazaki Takashi and Sato Tsuyoshi. "That one has a nice ass."

Syaoran listened to his friends compliment about the features of the passing girls, his mind subconsciously wandered around to what had happened these past few months.

He had lost his best friend, and fiancée, Li Yelan decided to make him stay in Japan because she appointed him another fiancée, this time, someone she deemed worthy of. The heiress of the throne to Japan, but not Sakura, Tsuru.

Syaoran hated that girl, she was the reason he lost Sakura, the reason he had to live through this pain. She was the one that suggested getting rid of Chiyo, _his _Chiyo. He hated that girl so much he could kill her.

But he couldn't. His family said he cannot harm the girl he was to be tied down with, tied down with two rings and a kiss he didn't want.

And no one bothered to tell her how goddamned ugly she was when she had layers and layers of freakin' makeup on, no one bothered to talk back to the hag because she was all high and mighty. Syaoran would make her pay once they were married.

Now after fantasying about hanging Tsuru in a tree, Syaoran was pulled back to earth by his friends introducing a new Queen for him to replace over clingy Kanae. "So there's this new girl from Okinawa and they say she has gorgeous green eyes and long brunette hair. We all agree she is suitable to be one of your Queens, we have told one of the Jesters to tell her to meet you at the third floor water fountain." Takashi said precisely, while Tsuyoshi followed.

"You have exactly five minutes to catch her, starting now!" Tsuyoshi said as he looked at his watch, surprised that Syaoran was actually happy to find a new girlfriend. Maybe Kanae was too clingy for his taste.

But what Syaoran was really worried about was there could be a change that girl from Okinawa was Sakura, so he had to make sure.

Taking two steps at a time up the stairs, Syaoran ran over the water fountain, surprised to find a girl in a modest white blouse and knee-length denim skirt. "Ahem." Was all he did to make the girl look up.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Syaoran asked casually, as if he did it everyday. Wait, he did do it everyday. The girl seemed to stare at him, and then said, "No."

Syaoran was shocked, the girl actually said no to him, the all mighty and handsome Li Syaoran? We all know he is full of himself.

Rolling his eyes slightly, he asked politely, "Do you know who I am?" Trying to get closer to this girl and find out if she were an imposter, trying to look like Sakura, or was she the real thing.

"No." The girl replied irritably, rising up from the water fountain.

That made him angry, "Are you blind woman?" Syaoran asked in a not so friendly voice and adding a glare.

"Matter of fact, I am." The girl said back to him, raising her head up to reveal that her gorgeous green eyes were blinded by a faint cloud. He stared into those jade orbs, and lost himself in them.

Authors Note –  
So what do you think about it? Sorry for not updating in ages, school and homework is hard to manage with writing. This was a fairly long chapter just to make it up to you guys. Stay tuned to find out who Chiyo is, and how exactly is she Syaoran's fiancée.

Like oh-me-gawd! Another update from the same chapter, squee! Sorry, sarcasm is currently my only flavor. I have changed a bit of the details due to the constructive critique of art.ificiale, note the word "constructive", flames shall be ignored and the writer shall be blocked if user ignored time to time if anonymous. To make things clear, and more, what's that word again, oh, interesting, Syaoran apparently does love… -strange choking noises-


	3. S A N : chiyo ちよ

From the Author's Desk:  
SnowCharms: Yes, Tsuru is annoying, she scares me sometimes too. Interesting thing is, her personality is just like one of my friends, Mon.  
YingLang4Eva: Here's your update.  
art.ificale: I changed a few details, if that's what you want. I can't write, that's for sure.  
Whyte Lilac: D You'll see. Thanks for reviewing.  
TopazCherryBlossoms: Updated!  
HappyTofu: Yeah, though this time, the plot isn't really the drama's real plot. I've changed quite a lot of things.   
Coller iz F.A.S.T: Updated!  
pinksilk: You could say it's a sweet story, but I'd say it's not-so-sweet.  
HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7: Yes, I know. Syaoran in real life is one of those stupid players in my miserable life, and my writing skills don't rock, they are quite awful actually.  
Pati101: Up to you to find out! Read, read, and read!  
Classy Lady Elegance: D I don't like Syaoran in here either, he is annoying. But hey, that's why it's fun to write with his personality like this, I have personal experience, stupid Damien. I do like the tough girl act Himene/Sakura is doing; her personality is modeled after me and a few other friends. I was glad, almost relieved you reviewed. You had been a faithful reader of the first STH and I want you to stay and read the new and improved version.  
Notes:  
The status quo of Hibari High is also based off of my school status quo; I didn't make the whole thing up, I rarely make anything up in my stories, except for the story part. Most of the places, things, rules are based off of real references.

**S T A I R W A Y¤T O¤H E A V E N**  
天國的階梯  
Normal Disclaimer Applies  
_Fragrance of the roses, a single drop of blood.  
That is all it takes to make you remember my pain._  
_-Anonymous_  
**C** H **A **P **T** E **R** T **W** O

"_Matter of fact, I am." The girl said back to him, raising her head up to reveal that her gorgeous green eyes were blinded by a faint cloud. He stared into those jade orbs, and lost himself in them. _

**-x-**

He knew those eyes; he would know those eyes anywhere.

_Sakura._ It was the first thought that came to his mind, the first happy and non-violent thought that had came to his mind since three months ago.

A small smile slowly made its way up to Syaoran's face, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were blind, do you need any help?"

His eyes watched her face carefully, waiting for any signs of emotion, but he wasn't expecting something like what our dearest Himene-chan did.

Himene-chan slapped him across the face and started chastising Syaoran. "Look kid, I don't know who the _hell_ you are and I don't _care_ even if you're the king of England! I can walk better then you can anyways!"

Ooh, that was _real_ harsh.

Out of nowhere, Tomoyo came out of the corner and placed her hand on Himene's shoulder, gave an apologetic look at Syaoran, bowed her head, and lastly, dragged Himene away.

With eyes wide and mouths open, people muttered through the halls behind the Black Joker's back.

**-x-**

"What?!" A shrill voice shrieked, the sound of the voice was shaky and unsteady, a raven haired girl stood in front of a chocolate headed guy.

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?!" Ishida Kanae screamed tearfully, her bottom lip trembled slightly, signaling she was about to burst into tears.

Syaoran reached out and patted Kanae on the shoulder, looking at her sympathetically before speaking, "I'm sorry love, we can still be friends, okay?"

Kanae's lip continued to quiver, before long, she burst into tears, the sound of a slap echoed through the halls until it faded away just like the distant footsteps of the girl, leaving the heir standing in the middle of the empty corridor.

His head shook slowly as he rubbed his temple, and then watched as around two hundred heads poked out of classrooms, the janitor's closet, and bathrooms, around the corner and behind trashcans.

The whole student body was waiting and watching the breakup, no one dared to start talking until someone of higher rank spoke, in other words, Syaoran.

Laughing half-heartily, Syaoran sweat dropped as Tsuru shook her head at him, her eyes glaring hard as he laughed at her disquietingly glare.

He continued to laugh for a while until he found that around him, it was still quiet. "You're mad at me, right?" Syaoran sighed as he turned to face Tsuru.

Tsuru crossed her arms, "Ya think honey? Can I speak to you?" The school newspaper crew inches a bit closer, "Privately?" Tsuru snapped, without waiting for an answer, took Syaoran by the hand and proceeded to take him outside.

Crossing her arms, Tsuru sat down on the low concrete wall, and patted the place next to her. "Okaa-sama has decided to make our engagement official, and I don't want you going around and playing with girls anymore, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran snorted, "Try me." He crossed his arms as well, shaking his head at her.

"Look, _Li-kun_, just do it, okay?" Tsuru said with a slightly disgusted tone in her voice, "I'm sure Nee-chan would have wanted you to do it."

Syaoran froze instantly, yes, of course Sakura would have wanted him to be loyal, not a five timer. Stroking his chin thoughtfully, Syaoran gave a casual nod and looked at Tsuru. Time for his little plan of revenge to begin.

Giving Tsuru a pat on the head while ruffling her hair gently, kissed her hand, and then Syaoran smiled and waved at her before walking back to the grounds; leaving the girl dazed sitting there on the wall.

Oh sweet, sweet revenge.

**-x-**

"You what?!" Tomoyo shrieked while the students waited for their math teacher to come into the room.

Himene looked bored as she watched, well, at least, her eyes followed Tomoyo, and said, "Yeah, I refused a date from what's-his-face, what's the big deal?"

Tomoyo crossed her arms, "You're the big deal! People are saying Li-san dumped Kanae because of you, Sung-san is jealous because of you, you, the new girl."

Tomoyo continued to blab about how lucky Himene was and what other girls would give to have him ask them out. "So what about you then? I bet you want to go out with him too."

If Himene could see, she would have saw Tomoyo's pale skin flushing light scarlet, "Not really…"

… It stayed quiet between the two for a while before Tomoyo shot another question, "So, where do you think the math teacher is?" Himene shrugged, and before long she was dragged away by Tomoyo from rabid fan girls, including their math teacher.

Soon, Tomoyo ran out of breath and leaned onto a wall, gasping for breath, her eyes growing wide as their math teacher brought more minors to kill Himene. "Go… Without… Me…" Tomoyo gasped, Himene, sensing trouble, began to run.

Big, big, big mistake, a very, very big mistake indeed.

**-x-**

Syaoran was fiddling with Tsuru's feelings right now, just giving her a taste of her own medicine, and when she thought he was in love, he would dump him, let her fall into the dark, dark world which was sorrow, evil ne?

When walking down the halls with half consciousness while his mind spun in very awkward directions that involved torture and death, Syaoran had managed to push the thought about the girl this morning to his back of his head, no more then a tiny little voice now, a very annoying tiny little voice.

Now Tsuru had officially dumped the other three girls that were his, he was bored out of his mind and was avoiding the whole female population from swarming him with hugs and kisses, Syaoran got that too often at home.

Casually flicking his eyes and winking at two girls walking in the corner back to class, Syaoran was just a turn away from getting into his class, but then, screams and yells called from seemingly nowhere.

Rolling his eyes and turned his gorgeous face over to see what was causing all the noise, it was something he shouldn't have done.

Big, big, big mistake, a very, very big mistake indeed.

**-x-**

Himene half screamed half yelled as she went running through the hallways, which were empty, until she crashed into something, something, real soft and squishy. In addition to that, her face was smashed right there on something squishy and not to mention a wee wet.

Behind her the girls gasped, a heavy 'thump' dropped onto the floor, in a matter of seconds cries and wails filled the air.

Jerking her head to the side, Himene's eyes widened as she heard heavy breathing.

The soft thing twitched under her, she heard it groan loudly in pain, then say, "Enjoying the view from up there love?"

Oh god, how she wished she would never hear that voice again. Time just froze there.

It was after some random girl screamed that Himene realized she did something she shouldn't have done.

"OH MY GOD! She kissed Li Syaoran!" Some random girl screamed as Himene's eyes grew wider and wider, before she screamed herself and stood up, nearly kicking Syaoran in the stomach.

Then, another voice, a mature voice said while the owner pulled her up, "Are you alright? Did the fall hurt you in anyway?"

Himene just stared at the source of the voice, until heavy panting cut through all the squealing and wails. "Nakamura-san, are you okay?" She immediately recognized it as Tomoyo.

Nodding furiously, Himene brushed imaginary dust off of her skirt (That Tomoyo forced her into.)

Once she was off of Syaoran, those millions of girls pounced at him, yelling and screaming, waving love letters everywhere, one third of them squealing in their high-pitched voices, "Marry me Syaoran!"

"You okay?" The other voice asked again, it was gentle like Tomoyo's, but it was also mysterious and pleasant to hear, unlike _someone else_ in the hall.

Tomoyo put her hand on Himene's shoulder, smiling at the voice, which belonged to her best friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol. "I'm just fine." Himene mumbled while listening to Syaoran cuss when his fan girls swarmed him.

Eriol reached out and ruffled Tomoyo's hair and introduced himself to Himene. "Pleasure to meet you Nakamura-san. I've heard so much about you from Tomoyo."

Rolling his eyes, Syaoran had managed to push his way out of the tide of fan girls and over to the trio, where he narrowed his eyes at them.

Today happened to be one of those days that you wanted some peace and quiet, apparently Syaoran had enough troubles already, but never did he know that it was just about to get worse. It was going to get a lot worse.

**-x-**

Somewhere off in a plane, a girl sat there with her legs crossed, fingers tapping gently on the window, a small sad smile on her face.

Ishida Chiyo was going back to Japan, to face her, and more importantly, to face him.

Authors Note -  
So. Short.

If it wasn't this short it would seriously spoil my small plot I have in mind. Well, still better then nothing. I promise you it will be longer next time.


	4. S H I : eyes 目

**Fore Notes**: Hi peoples! I got rid of that parental control! 3 YAY ME! I hope some of you are still reading this. I camp back from Science Camp, in Malibu, and I feel good. 3 I think I have extra muse for this. My writing, apparently, is still sucky even though I take classes.

**S T A I R W A Y¤T O¤H E A V E N**  
天國的階梯  
Normal Disclaimer Applies  
_There was a time, when I was young, and I felt so strong…  
Now is comes back to me, what's going on?  
- Romeo and Juliet _by _Toybox__  
_C **H** A **P** T **E** R **F **O **U **R

_Ishida Chiyo was going back to Japan, to face her, and more importantly, to face him._

**-x-**

Wind ran through her hair, the honey hued locks fluttered like little butterflies. Jade colored eyes barely stayed in one place as she fell onto her balcony floor, sighing deeply.

'_The stars must be quite beautiful._' Himene thought to herself, her long hair sprawled on her chest, heaving up and down at a steady pace.

Around her, the cool autumn breeze blew all around her. The bright orange-red leaves drooping a bit in the darkness. A full moon shone above her head, pale and beautiful.

The air smelled of roses that grew in the garden below her, her mouth was dry, for not a drop of water has touched her lips since the accident this afternoon.

She knew she hated that boy, despised him, yet she felt a connection, as if he were someone dear to her. Who was he? Himene reached up and touched her lips gently.

Groaning, she turned over and her head faced to rock hard ground, cold from the evening chill. "Li Syaoran, who are you to me?" She muttered and a soft knock was heard. Sitting up, the door creaked open, light flickered on, and the tall Mrs. Nakamura walked in.

"Dear, are you alright?' Mrs. Nakamura walked over to Himene, and placed her hand on Himene's shoulder. A soft smile came to her face as she pulled Himene closer to her. "Is anything bothering you at school? I heard you talking about someone, a boy perhaps?"

Himene flinched slightly, but came to ease in her mother's arms, and her lips twitched slightly, almost in a smile. "Okaa-sama, I am confused. There is this boy, I do not know who he is, but I think I have met him before, but I really have not. There were two people, a girl and a boy; they talk to me as if they had known me for half my life. Am I losing myself?"

Mrs. Nakamura paused and stiffened as she listened to Himene speak, "Well dear, I don't know. You might have known them before this life, and maybe you remember them from there, and they remember you."

Standing up, Mrs. Nakamura retreated, "Oyasumi-nasai, Himene-chan." The door clicked behind her softly, Himene stood up and walked to her bed. Pulling the covers over her head, she had a dreamless sleep. On her neck hung a chain, a silver locket shaped of a heart, too bad she couldn't open it, it hid something important.

**-x-**

At the same time when Himene was still on her balcony, Syaoran was reading some old letters from Sakura with a small, silly, and sad smile on his face.

_March 14__th_

_Dear Syao-kun,_

_How are you? I am fine. I am glad to hear about you being at the first place in the exams! I wish I was as smart as you are. _

_Today is White Day in Japan, and I would like to thank you again for the chocolate on Valentine's Day, even though I was supposed to give it to you. I hope you liked the gift I made for you!_

Syaoran stopped reading there, and glanced at the scarf lying on his desk. It was leaf green, and hand knitted, his name was there in Chinese at the bottom, in red. Sakura gave it to him when she was twelve.

Falling back onto his bed, he stared at the pink teddy bear, and the gray one that sat next to it. It was his gift to Sakura, one of the many gifts they had exchanged on many occasions.

He remembered a locket he had given her, or rather, the locket Yelan had told him to give to her. The locket was the sign of his first engagement, to the Princess. He didn't know that until it was too late.

He also thought about Tsuru's words, he didn't want to be a big flirt. He wanted to be a guy that was only chained to one girl, not a player. But then there was the emptiness, he felt the need to have people swoon over him, squealing at his smile. It made him feel like he was something.

All this was about the game of power, you marry someone powerful, and you gain fame and power. You make yourself better, you gain the fame. You needed power and fame to stay this game of survival in the vicious battle of the aristocrats. No one won at the end, but plenty of them lose.

His mahogany eyes stared up at the ceiling, counting the stars out of his skylight. '_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…_' Syaoran's eyes closed, and forgot about all the worries in the world.

**-x-**

That next day Tomoyo realized that Himene _was_ Sakura. Every movement, every stride held that same authority, that unmistakable authority that Sakura held everything she walked. Himene's words were carefully chosen, and spoken with the air and grace of a princess.

Yet it was strange, Sakura was declared dead. It confused Tomoyo quite a bit. They were exact copies of each other, yet, Himene was cold and unloving, with a heart of ice. The Sakura she knew was cheerful and sweet, warm and bubbly. This one was different.

Tomoyo was also sure Eriol noticed that, since she and Eriol seemed to share some telepathic connection with each other. Her eyes watched the blind girl talking to the teachers about homework, and writing it down faster then the human eye could follow.

Brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes, Tomoyo bent down to her book, Kisetsu, Seasons. Eriol silently sad next to her, watching the amethyst eyed girl read the book, not noticing the boy hovering over her.

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said in a low tone, the girl's eyes looked up at Eriol, and then she smiled, "Ohayou Eriol-kun." She replied softly, her eyes stayed still, looking at him.

Eriol scooted over slightly, and then smiled again, "Is something bothering you Tomoyo-chan? Do you want to talk about it?"

The girl put the bookmark inside the book and closed it. "I miss Sakura-chan so much." She pulled her navy blue cloak on, the chilly autumn breeze breathing down on them harsher then before. She huddled closer to the coat and its shiny gold buttons. The school badge was pinned over her heart on the coat, in brilliant gold and red, standing out against the blue.

"You're not the only one, everyone in the palace misses her, and, my cousin does too." His sapphire blue eyes looked up at Syaoran, who was laughing and joking around with his little cliché.

Sure, the Li's and Hiiragizawa's were related, yet the Hiiragizawa's were disowned by Li Yelan, for reasons unknown, for now.

Tomoyo just nodded, and waved goodbye at Eriol before heading over to Himene, grabbing her arm, and running off into the distant. Eriol's eyes twinkled in amusement, and smiled. It was long before something special might happen in Himene's life, or should I say, Sakura-chan's?

**-x-**

Not long after Tomoyo had dragged her away, Himene sat in the silence of the library, musing over her own thoughts. '_Who exactly is he to me? Am I supposed to be something to him? Argh! This is so confusing!_'

Standing up, she hurried down the fiction aisle, not evening noticing the soundless footsteps in front of her. Until she came smashing into someone, again.

"I'm really sorry!" A voice said, it sounded like someone was having a really bad cold, since sniffing was heard a moment after the voice spoke. "It's alright…" Himene muttered, and if she could see, she would see a rather big smile on the other person's face.

"My name is Ishida, Ishida Chiyo, and you are…?" The other girl sniffed again, her dark green eyes looked carefully at the brunette with blank, jade-green eyes standing in front of her.

It didn't take long for Himene to react. "Nice to meet you, Ishida-san. My name is Nakamura Himene, it is such a pleasure. I must be going now though."

Turning her heel to leave, Himene was soon stopped by the hand on her wrist. "I have a favor to ask you, Nakamura-san. Do you happen to know anyone named Li Syaoran around here? I have been hoping to see him for quite some time now."

Himene's face scrunched into a frown, her nose wrinkled as if someone put dung under her nose. "Yes, I do know this person you're talking about. But if you want to know more, go to his fan club, I have nothing more to say."

She tried to leave yet again, but the grip on her wrist was tightened. "He has… A fan club?" It was more of a sneer then a question, a terrible sneer, like a wolf growling in anger.

Himene stepped back smartly, hearing the sobs of the other girl. My word, not your average lady, matter of fact, quite insane, I am right?

The other girl's lip quivered slightly as she fell back to the rows of fiction books, tears spilling from her eyes, before turning around, only a two words audible, "…my man…"

The brunette backed off slowly, creeping along the red carpet of the library, before walking down the aisle and into some other books, stopping in the middle of the reference aisle.

Chiyo is one scary girl, if I were you, I would keep my hands to myself, but too bad, Syaoran didn't know that.

**-x-**

Laughter filled the courtyard of Hibari High, sweet laughter, amused laughter, _empty _laughter. The laughter of the girls surrounding him, like a sea of people, Syaoran could see every one of their faces, their horribly painted faces.

He felt as if he were alone in the world, although these people would smother him everyday with their comments and questions, the light in his world had gone on and off multiple times. It never seemed to stay in one place, flickering on and off at the most inappropriate moments, leaving him deserted.

Above the heads of the sea of girls, he spotted a certain black headed girl walking, no, not walking, more of a stomping down the path. His started twitching as a gap appeared in the sea. It was Tsuru being mad and insane like she was, or, Chiyo, who was more mad and insane then Tsuru, when it came to 'her man'.

He highly doubted it would be Chiyo though, he hadn't seen her for a year now, and perhaps, never will see her. Oh, he was terribly wrong.

A split second after a path cleared, a voice shouted, screamed, shrieked, in any order you would prefer, "Back off before I break you all in half!"

The sea of girls started to back off, and then the girl turned around to face Syaoran. He had half expected Tsuru to look at him with an accusing look, but instead, it was another face he had yearned to see for a long, long time.

With a high nose, almost like those of a foreigner, and light brown eyes that twinkled like the stars, she was indeed a lovely girl to most eyes. She always had her hair down, cascading a little beyond her shoulders, her almond eyes hidden under thick, black lashes.

For the most, she was a shy and gentle girl, soft-spoken and wise with her words. Yet, sadly, she was for some reason, had a problem with other girls even flirting with Syaoran.

Well, that's what an author is supposed to do! Have some evil people in the story to make it cooler! But my stories are not cool, seriously, back to the topic.

"Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun, I've missed you." Chiyo said meekly, in a shy voice, her eyes stealing looks at him like a little girl with a stupid little crush.

"Hey Chiyo. What brings you to Japan?" Syaoran had a good natured smile on him, but, it didn't feel the same. Something was missing from this picture; there was no bright flame, nothing, nothing at all.

Her smile grew a bit, innocent, just like Sakura's, her eyes, not quite the jade green that Sakura had, but had that alluring, cheerful look. He looked into those oracle like eyes, trying to find that sparkle. Nothing, nothing at all, he felt nothing, his world was still dark.

Syaoran glanced around, listening to Chiyo talk absently, while he looked hard into the distant, the pair of eyes that stared back at him blankly were the eyes he was looking for.

They were bright jade green, with the cloud, beautiful to him, so dear to him. They brought back memories, the memories he cherished so much, cradling close to him.

Those eyes, they lit up his world when he looked into them, like a little oil candle in a dark, dark room, against the wing of a raven, under the deepest part of the sea, and in the dead of the night. It was the only light in his world, letting him see what was around him.

The beauty of the world had returned to him, he could see the flowers bloom, hear the birds sing, and the stars gliding gently across the sky without feeling dead inside. He found her, found his candle light in this world, once again.

Syaoran thought he just needed friendship, like he had with Sakura, but he was wrong again. He actually yearned something stronger, in love and in passion.

He might love her in the end.

**Final Notes**: Oh my gosh. Syaoran is all angst-y. Just blame me, I'm so depressed lately. It affects my writing. Well, hope you enjoyed it!

- LOVE FROM

l i b e r t y ' s l i e


	5. discontinuing

to the readers of stairway to heaven;  
i'm sorry to disappoint you but i'm offically discontinuing this. maybe a few months later i'll revive it, but the chances are slim. i've put this on hiatus multiple times, and i try to write the next chapter. but the inspiration isn't coming anymore, i can't write anything for stairway even if i try. i'm sorry if you were looking forward to seeing the end of this fanfic. maybe, hopefully in the near future, i will start writing it again. but for now, it will be put to discontinue.  
w/♥ dayjuana or liberty's lie or nohime


End file.
